


Deduction.

by Haldane



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that time watching Holmes, Watson is bound to have picked up something of his methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduction.

Holmes stood where I had so often seen him, looking out of the window into the bustle of Baker Street, one hand just drawing back the curtain a little so as not to impede his view. The other hand was buried in the pocket of his dressing gown, and his general attitude was one of simple idleness. I dropped into a chair with little grace, only a sigh of relief at finally getting my weight off of my feet.

Holmes turned from his study of the world and smiled at me. "As far as that, was it?" he asked. "I would have thought you could find a suitable tobacconist on this side of the Thames."

"Now you _know_ I'm not going to ask you how you know that," I retorted. "Let me see... You probably noticed how long it took me to shake out enough fragments to fill my pipe last night, thus deducing I was out of tobacco. Since I normally get it locally, I would hardly call a cab for the excursion. However Davison was out of my usual, so I kept going along in that direction. I suppose there is some mud on my shoes?"

Holmes nodded solemnly, but I saw the smirk hiding under his control.

"And you would have noticed if I had called a cab for the ride home, since you would have seen me pull up outside. Knowing I walked the entire way, you determined the length of my walk from the time I was gone," I concluded with an undeniable feeling of triumph, even over such a small matter. 

"Yes," he said blandly, but as ever he had more to say. "That's my Watson! The correct conclusion, from a totally wrong chain of reasoning."

He actually laughed as I gaped at him like a landed trout. "It says Kentle Street Tobacconists on the bag they gave you to carry it home in. The only Kentle Street in London is half a mile on the other side of the river."

I got up with the excuse of answering a totally fictitious call of nature. However Holmes managed to get in one more affectionate jab as I left. "Did you enjoy your walk, Watson?"

I could hear him laughing again, more quietly, behind me. And I could not help but smile.


End file.
